


往昔（小料全文）＋两篇番外

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 双弓, 金弓
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 第二章是番外一，樱粉和二爷粉就不要看了（怕被打死）第三章是番外二，作者脑抽搞的丧病孵蛋肉……还用了时髦的乳贴（）





	1. Chapter 1

Ⅰ  
“神甫！”  
这呼唤混着骤而涌入的光线让他猛然抬起头来。手禁不住一颤，因常年摩挲而光滑异常的珠链轻易从汗湿的指间跌落，险险卡在指节上没有完全坠地；只是十字架沉重的尾端在石板上敲出一记闷响。  
这意外的响动让年青的领主显而易见地瑟缩了。他不由退了半步，神经质地抬手抚了下精心打理过的淡蓝卷发，掩饰般地整了整胸前层叠的翻领，狠狠皱眉，面上浮现出明显的不满。  
“时间到了。”  
他从玛奇里傲慢的腔调中轻易分辨出了异常：夹杂畏惧的病态兴奋，报复的扭曲快感与无法摆脱的惶惶不安亮出獠牙互相撕咬，最终碎成一滩血肉交融难以分辨的腥臭残渣。他似乎本能地熟悉这些，如同熟悉婴孩出世的啼哭，久病者颓败的居所，印于书页刻于心底的经文，教堂甜腻的焚香……他的鲜血溅满法衣，浓烈的铁锈味直到今天还……  
对气味的联想让他神经质地咳呛起来，虚弱地捂着胸口弯下腰去，颤抖的手指捻弄着十字架触地的尖端以抹掉并不存在的灰尘。  
冰冷的金属烙得他皮肉发痛。  
“该你出场了。嗓子怎么样？要不要喝点水？”  
这话生硬到像是好不容易挤出来的。平日绝不会有的关心更能暴露侯爵的神经此时处于何种紧绷的状态。他将滑落的珠链套回脖颈，视线仍旧黏在地上。  
“……没有必要。”  
椅脚的吱呀中他站起身来，他简直使出平生的勇气才能强迫自己抬头：他们的视线交汇了。  
——想逃走?想把罪过都推到我身上？事已至此，你难道还在妄想这种可能？  
——我清楚我做了什么。我会承担起属于自己的那份。  
于是侯爵不再多言，扭头走了出去。他颤巍巍地抬脚，踉跄几步踏进门口泻入的，被前者投下的阴影遮挡了一瞬的白昼里，在明暗过于激烈的交错线间猝然停下。  
神志有了一瞬的恍惚。他在禁食和祈祷的黑暗寂静中待得实在太久了，久到几乎忘记与之不同的一切。扑面而来的光明和嘈杂令人恐惧。他下意识地闭起眼来，勉强克制住了抬手捂耳的冲动。  
——是怎样高涨的恶意，才能驱使他竭力将这场剥夺生命的可憎仪式化作狂欢？  
——是怎样难解的情绪，才会让他站在这里，甘心扮演一个不折不扣的帮凶？  
“发什么愣？！快给我出来！！”  
头顶响起的，语气暴躁而恐慌的命令反而给了他实感。侯爵已经在高处占据了最好的位置。他深深吸气，感受到了胸腔中代表生意的沉寂跃动。  
他睁开眼。  
绝望浓烈到极点后反而归于平静。无论何等沉重的愧疚都无法改变事实。  
是你出卖了他。  
现在，来亲眼确认这结局吧。

——他便这样走进声与光的洪流。  
过于强烈的冲击没顶而来，让他有种即将溺死的错觉。耳鸣声中他紧紧揪住胸口的布料大口喘息，发白的视野中缓慢浮现出了色块和轮廓。  
为他准备的剧场是湖心岛上草草搭建出的木质平台，正对着河水注入湖泊的方向。幼童组成的歌队于河口两侧默然而立，他们身穿白衣，像是一群小小的天使。  
覆满两岸的盛装人群在喧哗。阳伞，羽饰，折扇，轻薄布料，精细花边，通红嘴唇、雪白面孔、精心打理的发卷、项坠领结发间颈间的宝石在他眼前闪动成一片刺目的波澜……  
他们像是套娃，一层层堆叠而成的套娃。他忽然有了这种冲动：若能将华服、装扮、伪饰一层层剥除，裸出身体，露出灵魂，袒出驱使每个存在成为此种形态的本初……  
阳光洒在被风吹皱的河面上，荡成鱼鳞般的一片金光。这轻微的波澜很快被泛起的浪花搅散。  
人群爆发出宏大的欢呼。——那船已经来了。  
前面的人赞叹地鼓掌，后面的则踮起脚尖伸长脖子观看。遵循古时的风俗，新鲜的红色浆果，花瓣羽毛甚至亮晶晶的珍珠宝石都被激动的观众一捧一捧抛撒在舟中覆盖的白帛上，大多都失了准头直接滚进湖里——慷慨的贵族为了取乐可不会在意这点损失。阳光过于强盛，明亮的光线使船上点缀的蜡烛难以辨识，只在有风刮过时火焰摇曳来勉强昭显存在。独木舟显得粗笨而结实，它顺着河的流向，分开水面漂浮的零星黄叶向湖心的小岛而来。由于视角他无法看清舟内的情状，只能勉强看到船侧木料上遍布的钉头，以及凸起周围晕出的一圈圈深色。  
他猝然扭头向身后高台上的侯爵看去，正对上他因痛苦和快感而极度扭曲的神情和为示意“开始”而举起的右手。  
“让我们于此见证罪人的终末！！！”  
玛奇里嘶哑的宣告响彻整个水面。于是他回过身来，等待人群欢呼的高潮落下。  
这现实终于逼近到了眼前。他低低清了清嗓子。  
往昔……  
他开口了。他能听出自己的吟唱在发颤，而常年布道的历练仍旧让这开场足够吸引人。观众的喧闹弱了下去，而后几近消散了；他咽下一口唾液滋润发干的喉咙。  
往昔时光未存，地土未有，微尘未具，万物皆无——生者将其遗忘  
词句违背意志，流畅悦耳地滑进空气。谁不曾在孩童时期因为好奇而悄悄背诵这传言能召来恶龙的禁忌祷文？嘴唇的微动无声，但含义深刻心底。在古老蛮荒的时期人们向恶龙献上少女作为新娘，换取从烈火下苟延残喘的生机……  
然而不存在亦不存在的时代早已过去，祭祀取悦的对象成为无可考证的传说……没有人相信那噩梦真的存在。  
而他的噩梦近在眼前。面前的河水仍旧潺潺，缓慢而坚定地将那流动的棺木送近；他死死盯着它，死死盯着其中他亲手参与埋葬的“正确”。  
混沌尚残，存在亦显，河川停滞，流水冰封——悉数化为虚无  
最后一个语词脱口后他强忍住一股作呕的眩晕。虚无。背负的罪孽何时才能化为虚无？除了神甫无人知晓白帛掩盖之下的罪人裹着猩红的圣骸布——那是他悄悄从圣物匣中偷出的，为了给自己留下哪怕一丝安慰。暴露于外的素色布帛一直遮到鼻梁，他灰色的眸子藏在紧闭的眼睑下，荆棘编织的冠冕卡在白发中，尖刺间点缀的浆果圆润饱满如同他额头尚未凝固的血滴。  
时光如奔流之河……  
歌声弥散在空气中。他的独角戏已经结束，远处孩童整齐悦耳的吟唱开始响起。  
无人可从中逃脱……  
无人可从中逃脱。他机械地低声哼着。  
装饰以通身纯白  
如穿着素色殓衣……  
他现在能看到了。与外侧精心装饰的彩绘不同，船舱里尖利的木茬——也许是刻意为之——还没打磨平整。仓内的白并不洁净，缟素底色上染着大大小小花朵般绽开的血渍。——他的身体是被钉子钉在船上的。那些尖利的木刺和金属扎进他的血肉，正如那天他的软甲被矛尖刺透，连带其下被自己拥抱的胸膛，穿出的金属扎破衣物触及自己的右胸留下一点发黏的灼烫……  
是他出卖了他。是他亲手为他裹上了这层殓衣。  
此为其命定背负  
……的钟声……敲响……  
教堂的钟声响了，比侯爵预想的完美时刻早了几秒，震颤的嗡鸣堪堪盖住了歌词。人群发出些许不满的喧哗。他能想象出此时慎二的神情：乖戾的侯爵不能忍受任何因素破坏他的筹划，尤其还是在他如此看重的这个场合……  
接受吧 接受吧  
飞来吧 降临吧  
小小的失误并不影响大局，一切继续了下去。羽毛扑簌中纯白的鸽群按照侯爵的剧本飞了起来，将神甫头顶的光线遮得一明一灭。那些小小的翅膀竟然能重叠出这么大的阴影，如同细微恶意累积成的浓厚罪恶……  
永远为您献上……  
差一点，还差一点这闹剧就能结束了。他可以怀抱他的罪孽继续蜷缩回日常中。玛奇里为了发泄私怨已经极尽所能地嘲弄了他的仇敌；他绞尽脑汁想出了这最残忍的刑罚，要求他的共犯主持重现这古老的祭祀仪式，之后便让“龙的新娘”顺水漂流，缓慢而不可逆转地迎向他的死亡。  
他要他在人群宏大的恶意中走向终末，将他一人的悲剧演给无数残忍的观众供其取乐。他要以此让他的一生成为一个不折不扣的笑话。他成功了。四周绵绵不绝的低声赞叹就是证据，这嗡鸣让他的耳膜轰轰作响……  
……不，那并不是赞叹。那明明是……是惊慌的叫嚷。  
鸽群早该散去，天空却不正常地黯淡下来。一阵过于激烈的风从背后吹来，船舷上本就不稳的烛光痉挛了一阵，彻底熄灭了。  
焦黑的烛芯之上，白烟和着新鲜的燃烧气味升腾弥散。凝视着它，有所预感一般攥紧了自己胸前垂落的十字架，一成茫然抬头。  
……啊。  
他颤抖的瞳孔将那黄金的梦魇锁进脑海。  
这就是，所谓的天罚啊。  
Ⅱ  
白日下庞大的阴影一掠而过。人们受惊地抬头仰望。  
——久远的噩梦在此重现。  
可怖的咆哮令天空为之震颤。声音追不上它的速度如同雷声滞后于闪电。那黄金的巨龙喷吐着烈焰，将所到之处的无辜云朵蒸发殆尽。未燃尽的火星四处飞溅坠向大地，流星一般。  
膜翅鼓动着风。它飞着，飞着，不知过了多久，直到波涛的拍击取代了地上的嘈杂，异形的小岛在视野前方显出端倪。  
利爪痉挛着松脱，木舟被从高空狠狠扔下，跌进如同巨龙大张之口的狭窄岩壁间。尖利的石笋撞击着它，船体随着一连串干涩嘹亮的破裂声滚落于地，奇迹般地勉强保留了形状。  
龙失去了平衡。双翼胡乱拍打着迫近的崖壁。它在疯狂的尖啸中冲天而起，又如同被锁链拉扯着一般，身不由己地从云端跌了回去。它锐利的指爪在岩壁上刮出刺耳的噪音，森森利齿亮在空气中，粘稠的唾液混着火星未及滴下便被长颈疯狂摇摆着甩向四周，留下冒烟的腐蚀痕迹。它挣扎着，咆哮着，抵抗着，却还是无可挽回地坠落下去——它无法离开自己掳来的“新娘”。  
哀鸣在减弱，充斥耳畔的只余呼啸的风。异兽的形体在暴起的光芒中不断缩小……  
“砰”，沉闷的着地声。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
密布的橘色火星散开，嘶嘶作响着消失在空气里，最后在崖底显露出金发的赤裸人形。他跪趴在地上，低垂着头，溺水般地大口喘息了一会，忽然咆哮起来，发狠地用拳头捶打起身前的岩壁。  
砰。砰。砰。枯燥的声响一再重复，直到白皙的指节上都是斑斑点点的血渍。  
“本王……才不会……”  
颤抖的声音饱含病态的恐惧与扭曲的疯狂，浓郁得快要滴落下来。正在愈合的指掌攥紧又松开，他无暇顾及汗湿的身体，就这么筋疲力尽地倒了下去，微微哆嗦着，不堪重负地蜷缩起来。  
呼吸渐渐平复。刚刚的一番破坏造成的塌陷轰鸣也缓慢归于沉寂。背后传来了布料撕裂的轻响。  
他的人生中还未曾有过怯懦逃避的时刻。所以他咬了咬牙，撑着崖壁站起身来，而后转过头去。  
——狭长红瞳由于惊愕而收缩。  
“‘新娘’？那些杂种就给本王献上这种东西？”

着地的力道让船舱各处钉牢的封印受了不小的冲击。他的心脏里喷出冲天的血泉，轻易便将心口被震松的钉子带出。血很快止住了；破损的皮肉周围隐现出一圈发暗的刺青，它们由浅至深，成了一团流动的浊黑漫过伤口，于是那血洞便如同潮水冲刷过的沙滩痕迹一般消失殆尽。  
怪异嘶哑的喘息。被钉穿的喉咙发出“咯咯”异响，血沫从破口涌了出来。他试探着抬高左臂；固定掌心的钉子好办，小臂上那枚过于粗大的尾端却卡在尺骨和桡骨的缝隙间无法挣脱。于是他干脆地放弃了，开始尝试着挣脱右臂。同样向前均匀使力顶出钉在掌心的桎梏，这是第一步；值得庆幸的是，右小臂上的那枚银钉只是草草贯穿了柔软的内侧皮肉。于是他耐心地将小臂往外扯；撕裂声中伤口扩大，由单纯的贯穿伤变得狭长，直到筋肉和皮肤完全破开露出内里白花花的骨头，断裂组织间拓宽的缝隙足够银钉扁圆的尾端穿过。  
他就这样慢慢让冰冷的金属穿过手臂。粘稠的血不断滴落，沾在皮肤上是半干油漆似的暗红，伤口却再次诡异地消失了。他抓紧残破的船沿，挣动着身体将右肩胛里的刑具顶开，用终于完全恢复自由的右手拔出钉在喉咙里的那枚。  
被洞穿的气管同样嘶嘶作响着愈合了。他把荆棘的冠冕摘下扔到一边，抹了一把眼前和额头上的血迹，接着开始解放左半边身体。  
“杂种，你是‘什么’？”  
他一边摇动着试图拔出卡在左臂骨缝里的那枚钉子一边抬起头来。他的面容过于平静，视线过于平淡了；钢灰色的眸子底色中沉淀着不易察觉的暗金，该是由于经常皱眉额上有着浅淡的纹路，过于立体的五官和紧抿的唇透着种近乎倔强的坚毅。他的每一个动作都精确而有效；无论是面对血腥的漠然还是异常的恢复能力，都已经远远超出了“人类”的范畴。  
“是吸血鬼？还是别的什么……”  
“我没义务回答。”他毫不迟疑地打断他，喘息着，弯腰拔出钉在脚上的刑具，不稳的声线中尖锐的讥诮已现端倪，“滥杀无辜的恶龙，难得你还特地伪装成人的形态。”  
船舱内不少尖利的木刺扎进了他的身体。他的指甲嵌进皮肉，仔细地将它们一一拔掉，“整片森林都被你点着了，死伤者一定不少。”  
“哦？那你现在是要为民除害了？”耐心地等了一会，他瞥见他终于完全恢复自由的双手握上不知何时出现的双刀，“既然是条恩将仇报的毒蛇，那就没有留着的必要了。”  
撕裂的钝响。光澜中骤然出现的粗重投枪贯穿了舟中人刚刚得到解放的身体，强大的冲击力将他直接带飞狠狠钉在了岩壁上。施暴者不易察觉地皱了皱眉：本来瞄准心口的投枪结果扎进了腹部，在如此接近的情况下怎么会有这种失误……  
“在你死前纠正一个错误。”入口无法顺利打开，从宝库中取出剑来花费了过多的时间，他将心中弥散开的不祥预感压了下去，先专注于眼前的事态，“本王才不是什么龙。听好了，在你面前的是君临乌鲁克的王者……”  
“喝！”  
对方使出最后的力气投掷出飞旋的黑白双刀，他轻易偏头躲过——他早就注意到投枪的冲击并没让他双刀脱手——继续向前，敏锐的直觉却发现身后传来不正常的风压。  
“什么？！”  
仓促转身，挥剑格挡回转而来的兵器。对方投出的刀刃不止一对；他有些狼狈地矮下身去躲避直冲头颈削来的另一对武器，钢铁碰撞的残响未散，他的余光却扫见逼近背后的黑影。  
“结束了。”  
身形交错的瞬间，淡漠的声线在耳边响起。下意识呼唤的盾牌没有从宝库中出现。随后，强烈的疼痛爆发出来。  
——他手中攥着暴涨的黑白长刀，只一击便将他完全斩断。  
“咕……啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
他及时向一边跳开。伴随着惨叫，从敌人上身完全劈开的破口中流淌出沸腾的岩浆。他痛苦地抓挠着开裂的胸口，人的躯壳逐渐融化在刺目的光芒中。  
黄金的巨龙再次出现，它的咆哮令大地震颤。双翼掀起狂暴的气浪，脚爪掐碎岩石，它毫无理性的猩红竖瞳狰狞瞪视着面前的敌手。  
“哈……”  
腹部的伤口未及愈合还在淌血，身体因为长久的束缚不甚灵活，状态远非万全，能利用对方的轻敌成功击杀一次已是极限，与龙抗衡此时毫无胜算。  
凭借无数场死斗积累下的定力他冷静地与它对峙。野兽的利齿间喷吐白色的烟气，细长的脖颈昂起，胸口鳞片的间隙下闪烁微光——  
“吼——”  
灼热的火焰扑面而来。  
Ⅲ  
闭上眼，他还能看到那天的惨象。  
狂暴的龙咆哮着甩动头颈，将致命的魔火喷洒到每一处。  
日光为之失色。那火焰无法被扑灭，它的燃料是龙的生命力，即使龙已离开也不会停止燃烧。它们附着树冠，烧化岩石，浮在沸腾的水面如同地狱的具现；华服沾染上哪怕一点火星，其中裹着的躯体便再也无法逃脱。  
——于是他们都死了。除去湖心的二人和河口最远处幼童组成的歌队侥幸逃过一劫，华美的人群与树木一起化为了灰烬。他们本以为这祭典只是一场新奇些的娱乐，于是怀抱好奇聚集而来，结果却就这么丢了性命。  
摇头将耳边萦绕不去的惨叫挥开，神甫眺望着周围的景色。  
一片死寂的焦炭。尸骸的余臭未散。烧毁的森林与土地可能永远无法恢复原状。  
“天灾”。那是人无力与之抗衡的存在。  
——但他们至少知道是谁引起了祸端。  
屋内传来熟悉的尖叫和瓷器破裂的清脆声响。他吐出一口浊气，手指攥上胸口冰冷的十字，尽力提醒自己维持耐心。

“他在那儿！”侯爵尖叫着，他披头散发，神情恐怖，僵硬的手指直直向前伸着，“就在那儿！”  
“只是茶杯中的倒影罢了。”神甫熟练地用抹布将打湿的桌子擦净。下次得让他们送些木制器皿来——他这样想着，“慎二，别自己吓唬自己。”  
他弯下腰去将一地残骸收好，侯爵却仍旧蜷缩在角落。他双手抱头，后背死死抵着墙壁，牙关咯咯打战。  
罪魁祸首就这样躲在湖心的小岛上，日日夜夜战栗不止。  
“他没死……没死……我没害死他……他还活着……”  
啊，又来了。他已经听惯了这些恐慌的呓语。无论睡梦中还是清醒时，他一次又一次地重复着，对龙的惧怕和对“他”的惧怕渐渐混淆了界限。  
“我看到了！”  
但这次似乎有了新的内容。  
“我看到了……他被带上天时，从爪子间……那块布掉下，他的眼睛露出来……他瞪着我！”  
“那龙是来救他的！他没死，他会回来杀了我……和……和那条龙一起……把我活活烧死……”  
对这小丑他忽然彻底失去了耐心，“那也是你应得的惩罚。”  
“不！不！！会死人都是因为他，是他召来了龙……”  
“我指的不是火灾，玛奇里。”他冷静地说，弯下腰去揪住他华丽却肮脏的领子——从那一天起他就没换过衣服，“我指的是其他的事。”  
侯爵癫狂的双眼直直瞪着虚空，好不容易才转向了他。他花了很久才辨认出这话语中的意味，扭曲的面孔忽然带上诡异的狡猾神色。  
“你，你说什么？”  
“玛奇里家族竭力掩盖的秘密暂且不提，你都对你妹妹做过什么？”  
“我……”他剧烈地颤抖起来，目光躲闪，“是‘他’……告诉你的？”  
“这不重要。”他松开手里昂贵的布料，重新站起身来，居高临下地俯视这软弱的蠕虫。  
“不要觉得暗处的罪孽无人知晓。”他低声说，“你没有权力回到地上去了。”  
“况且你本就保不住爵位和领土了。这次死的人太多了，其中不乏沙皇的宠臣……你该比我明白这点。就这么躲在这吧，玛奇里。”他丝毫不掩饰语调中幸灾乐祸的情绪，“缩在暗处诅咒着命运和自己的罪孽，就这么毫无意义地度过一生吧。”  
“……我会一直陪着你，直到见证你的终末。”  
这是我的责任。他想道，在这一切发生之后，我也没有权力再次若无其事地回到日常之中。

++++++++++

茨冈人来到了村子。他们穷困，肮脏，狡猾，但他们带来歌声与舞蹈。  
男孩来到他们营地正中的帐篷，紧紧攥着手中的硬币。在那个年纪，他已经愿意放弃糕点和糖果，去寻求一个哪怕虚无缥缈的解答。  
占卜师是位老妇。她黑褐而粗糙的手掌上，层叠的褶皱如同翻起的土浪。孩童掌心的纹路被粗粝的指腹摩挲着。她垂眼，沉思了好一会儿，然后摇了摇头。  
“你的父亲早就死了，你的养父时日无多。”她遗憾地说。  
“但是，你，”她是那么用力地攥紧他的手，那么用力，那含着悲怆的神情如此苦痛，以至于接下来的那句话语深深刺进了他年幼的心里：  
“你会拥有永恒的生命。”

“……”  
他转醒过来。  
身上被草草裹了床毯子，耳边是海浪的喧嚣。有阳光从缺损的石壁间泻入。他撑起赤裸的身体，扯过被扔在一旁只剩一半的破损圣骸布遮掩腰间，然后踉跄着走出了洞穴。  
金发的青年正坐在海边的礁石上。他的手中攥着一条长长的锁链，目光投向海天交汇的遥远一线，只留给来人一个凝固的背影。  
“醒了？”他没有回头，丝毫不担心他可能的袭击，“这种异常的恢复能力，即使本王也未曾见过呢。”  
“你是……吉尔伽美什？”  
“啊？”他惊讶地转过头来，血红的竖瞳与黄金的巨龙殊无分别，“你认识我？”  
“‘君临乌鲁克的王者’……你可是这么说过。乌鲁克最后一位君王踏上追求永生的旅途而后下落不明，这可是吟游者偏爱的故事。”他顿了一顿，“……但即使是想象力最丰富的家伙，也猜不到王最后变成了一条龙。”  
“倒是出乎意料地聪明嘛，能从藏在故纸堆里的一个地名猜出真相……”青年站起身来，而来者注意到他的腰间围着的是另外一半圣骸布。现在轮到他发问了，“那么，你又是谁？”  
“……你可以叫我艾米亚。”他仓促地强行改变了话题，“……为什么不杀了我？”  
吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛。比起龙来他现在更像条嘶嘶吐信的蛇了，狡黠而敏锐，对于他人竭力回避的秘密充满兴趣。  
“我杀不死你，正如你杀不了我一样。”他坦然回答，并不急于戳穿对方的小把戏，“而且对有能力打败我的家伙，这点起码的尊重还是要给的。”  
“……这样。”  
他们一时陷入沉默。  
“你打算……怎么办？”  
“我没法离开这。”吉尔伽美什干脆地说，“别指望我再变成龙带你出去。”  
“这是哪？”  
“大洋中的孤岛，龙曾经的居所。没有船只能通过护卫这里的迷雾到达，所以它们在此繁衍。”他诉说这些时的语调仿佛与己无关，“整座岛都是龙的骨架。”  
“龙的……骨架？”  
他茫然四顾。异形的山崖间嵌着獠牙般的石笋。平坦的岩滩是膜翅的轮廓。正中的山梁是突出的脊骨。他们正站在嶙峋的尾尖上，凹凸的海岸线间积满船只的残片。空中没有一声海鸟的啼叫；那些能够穿越风暴的生灵也无法突破迷雾的阻拦。  
“……你将来也会长到这么大？”  
“嗯？说不定。”  
浪涛声无限回响。潮水明显地升高了。太阳有些西斜；白昼的热度正缓慢退却。  
“来捕些鱼吧。”  
“……哈？”  
“既然没法离开就在这好好生活。”艾米亚弯下身去从浅滩里捞出一根细长的木棒，在对方惊愕的注视中满意地掂了掂，“晚上吃烤鱼怎么样？”  
Ⅳ  
岛上躲着引发大火的罪人，善良的神甫自愿看护着他。”  
“太可怕了。”人们议论纷纷，“原因不明的火灾，高山莫名塌陷成为深谷，现在龙火又烧了起来……”  
——这片土地一定是被诅咒了。  
他们开始逃离。警惕的当权者发觉了这一点。沙皇派了新的领主过来。  
流言在恐吓和鞭打中逐渐消弭下去，秩序重新建立起来。人们继续生活，葬礼过后，旧日的创伤也被掩埋。——毕竟墓碑永恒沉默而时光依旧流逝。现在灾难切实存在过的证据，只有龙火烧灼后未及恢复的森林，还有湖心小岛上隐居的神甫与昔日的侯爵。  
他们从不上岸。神甫会将小块的羊皮纸绑在信鸽足间送到镇上，而后人们把他需要的东西用船运来。为了避免接触到不祥之物，船夫每次都将物品放进用绳索系在木屋旁木桩上的独木舟，然后尽快划船离开，之后由神甫自己将东西搬上岛去。  
船夫说，他时常听到屋内传来玛奇里歇斯底里的尖叫。  
“他一定是疯了。”  
神甫曾在羊皮纸上写下请求，但是没有医生愿意上岛。  
“这是他应得的。”他们说，“并无医治的必要。”

++++++++++

漂到岛上的沉船遗骸是值得利用的资源。  
艾米亚将本来充作船帆的厚实布料铺起，将洞窟上方的空隙彻底掩盖做成简陋的屋顶。吉尔伽美什在一旁仰头看着。  
“这儿根本不会下雨！”金发青年略微拔高了音调以引起对方的注意，“海上的迷雾分走了水汽，所以永远是晴朗的。”  
艾米亚居高临下地投来视线，“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”  
“呵，”他用食指轻轻碰了碰自己光洁的额头，“最后一条龙脑子里可是装着整个龙族的历史。哪条龙上过几个女人本王都一清二楚。”  
“……能挡风也算有用。”  
忍下磨牙的冲动，艾米亚无视了对方的干扰。他将帆布的最后一角固定牢靠，跳下岩石，开始着手清理洞窟内部。

他划着舢板从海上归来时，发现吉尔伽美什正站在礁石上。  
他双臂张开犹如正施舍给世间一个拥抱。不知何处而来的花瓣在空中舞蹈，它们环绕着他，如同簇拥着一位得胜归来的国王。  
——他本来就是王。艾米亚将莫名的念头轻易抛开。他将舢板系牢在岩石上，弯下腰来开始搬运找来的物品。  
“怎么做到的？”他还是忍不住随口问了句。吉尔伽美什瞥了他一眼，“龙看得见风。”  
他转过身来面对着他，于是那些花瓣向他翩跹而来，带着无论何时都讨人喜欢的淡香。  
……还有生的气息。必然消散，却因而更为鲜亮的生气。  
艾米亚站直了身子。“好极了，”他回答，“能用这个帮忙搬东西吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的表情好像被什么噎住了一样。  
“不解风情也要有个限度。”  
他有点生气地说着，用花瓣噼里啪啦砸了他一脸。

++++++++++

安静的沙沙声。  
剃刀蹭过下颌，将泡沫和胡茬一同除净。在神甫不甚熟练的手法中慎二苍白消瘦的面庞重新露出；它与那座阴沉住宅走廊上挂满的肖像类似，与每个“玛奇里”一样，有着英俊的五官和神经质的双眼。  
“嘘，嘘……”神甫刚刚好不容易才安抚下看到锐器便惊叫起来的疯子，“慎二，我不会伤害你的。”  
现在他开始确信他并没有真正发疯。因为曾经的侯爵安静地接受清理——即使他的双手在椅子扶手上握紧用力到指节发白以抑制逃开的冲动，并且当一成不够稳定的手指不小心在他脸上留下一道伤口时也没什么异常的表示。神甫将些微的血迹揩净，将镜子送到他面前。慎二接过，直愣愣地盯着光滑平面里忠实的映像。  
“……谢谢。”  
木讷的双眼中又有了一点光亮。他软弱地吐出令人惊愕的词语，下意识地摸了一把过长的发尾。  
好转的迹象。一成一时难以分辨心中的复杂情绪：这个人还有得救的希望？难道……  
他的思绪猝然中断。慎二浑身一抖，镜子从手中跌落，在清脆的破裂声中摔得粉碎——门板上响起了粗鲁的拍击。  
来人显然没什么耐心。在一成来得及有所动作前门锁就在一声尖利的哀嚎后宣告阵亡，双手提着艳红裙摆的少女大步冲入，她视线逡巡迅速掌握了事态，一个耳光就将刚刚站起的慎二扇倒在地。  
他就这样扑在一地锋利银亮的碎片上。少女还裹着及肘长手套的手指揪着他的衣领强迫他翻过身来，漆黑的高跟皮鞋直接踩上他的胸口。  
“我看到了！”  
“啪”地一声硬质封面的笔记本被狠狠扔在对方脸上然后弹开，飞散的纸页之后露出慎二惊恐无比的神情。  
“托萨卡？你什么时候从伦敦……”  
“一成我请你先别插嘴！”她咬牙切齿，碧蓝色的眸子里满溢怒火，低头冲着瑟瑟发抖的男人咆哮，“那个肮脏的地下室和你不堪入目的日记——玛奇里都对樱做了什么？！你都对我妹妹做了什么！！”  
最后一丝残存的理智从慎二的眼中消失了，现在这收缩的瞳孔中只有亮到骇人的恐慌。他口吐白沫，刺耳地尖叫着伸出胳膊试图撕碎那些罪证，手掌却被尖细的鞋跟直接钉在地上。  
“慎二，别装疯卖傻。”凛的语调压得很低，冷静到令空气为之凝固，“你今天必须坦白一切。”  
他胡乱挥舞的另一只手碰到了掉在地上的剃刀，遵循本能地将它拾起。凛眉尖一挑，注视着脚下的男人犹疑地举起锐器。“怎么，你想杀我？”她抬手阻止想要凑近的一成，更深地弯下腰去，温柔的语调里有种令人毛骨悚然的意味，“有胆子你就来啊。”  
她白皙的脖颈离锋刃不过几寸。  
“当啷”。金属坠地，颓然的手指软弱无力地垂下。  
“不愧是慎二呢。”凛轻蔑地哼笑一声，“玛奇里家的软骨头。” 

++++++++++

艾米亚走进洞窟，发现已经有人占据了他刚堆好的床垫。  
“喂！”  
吉尔伽美什光明正大地打了个滚，毫不客气地抱住了他刚用羽毛和花瓣塞好的枕头，“挺舒服的。”  
劳动成果就这样被霸占了，而且对方还毫无愧疚。这就是所谓的贵族习气吗……艾米亚叹了口气，认命地找了个平整的地方坐下。他展开晒干的布料，大致目测了一下，便用刚刚磨去锈迹的剪刀裁了起来。  
“相当熟练嘛。”吉尔伽美什翻了个身仰躺在床上，颠倒的双眼观察着他的动作。他懒得回话，将丝线穿进针孔，打好结，开始缝制。  
寂静持续了很久。艾米亚专注于手上的工作。  
“真可笑啊……明明是最为异常的存在，却就这样尽力装得像个普通人？”吉尔伽美什轻声发问，“你想靠这逃避到什么时候？”  
他手指一抖，针尖透过布料直直扎进了指腹。细微的疼痛他却费了好久才反应过来，僵硬地拔出针来，将渗出血珠的手指放进口中吮吸。  
你想靠这逃避到什么时候？  
在伤口愈合前他尝到自己的血。铁锈味里混着辛辣的暗沉。  
恶魔在嘻嘻笑着。它就在他的身体里，治愈他所受到的伤害，于梦中在他耳边呢喃，为找到了这个宿主而心满意足。它很有耐心；它笃定他的灵魂会在漫长的时间里消磨殆尽，到那时它便有了借他降生的机会。  
这是恶魔对破坏孕育自己胎盘的家伙施与的诅咒与祝福。被附身的他早已不正常了……  
这种人类的伪装还能维持多久？他用琐碎的劳作竭力维持日常的假象，创造出更多“生”的实感以延缓自身的崩坏……  
……但这能维持多久？  
“嘛，总之我也不反对就是了。”  
他猝然抬头。吉尔伽美什那双令人难以琢磨的血红眸子闭上了。他的呼吸变得均匀，似乎轻易便睡着了。  
“……”  
这份心安理得几乎令人痛恨。他注视着平稳表象下的巨大裂隙，由于无计可施而动弹不得。  
Ⅴ  
“你最好永远别离开这个屋子。”红衣少女吐露的词句中带着确凿无疑的杀意，“即使是在岸上不小心瞥见你长满海藻的脑袋出现在窗口，我也会忍不住一发魔弹把它轰飞。”  
她将已经昏厥过去的慎二扔回地上，轻蔑地又踢上一脚。  
“你就准备一直在这守着他？”向上拉了拉手套，整理了一下有些滑落的披肩，她恢复了一贯的优雅，“这可不是什么愉快的差事。”  
“在害死艾米亚这件事上，我是他的帮凶。”一成轻声回答，“我有义务见证他最后的下场。”  
“那好，你就用这种方式赎你的罪吧。反正他也活不了多久了。”  
托萨卡年轻的女公爵干脆地转身离去，华丽的黑色长发在空中留下炫目的轨迹。她腰背挺直，鞋跟在木制的地板上踩出笃笃的声响。  
“永别了，一成。”  
她永远不会再回来了。  
她一直都是这样耀眼的存在，能将一切截然舍弃，又能将所有悉数背负。她的步伐坚定不移。——无论前方是舞会，还是战场。  
神甫弯腰将被遗忘的日记拾起。  
在倾听了刚才的拷问之后，他认为自己有资格进一步了解真相。

++++++++++

吉尔伽美什找到了新的玩具。  
饱经风霜的结实木箱，因为涂了桐油而没有受潮，里头装满街头艺人赖以谋生的道具。  
“木偶。”  
他掏出一个大鼻子的破烂玩意，吹了吹灰就急不可耐地把它套在手上。在五指的操控下，木偶活了一般扭动起来。  
艾米亚不理他，自顾自地在一旁清点着打捞到的种子，将发霉受潮的挑出，把完好饱满的收集起来。风化的岩石变成贫瘠的土壤，有限的土地必须合理利用……  
“无理的小子！你好啊！”  
他被耳边尖利刺耳的怪声吓了一跳，猛地扭过头去。王从口中取出特质的哨子，发出畅快的大笑。  
“小时候没见过这个？真是有够贫乏的人生！”  
艾米亚对此的评论是：“……幼稚。”  
他把被打散的种子重新归拢好。不得不说，口哨加工后的话音酷似木偶真开了口，连他引以为傲的听觉都没能完全辨认出来。他在童年的确没有见过这个；来到村落的茨冈人更倾向于用舞蹈和音乐赚来钱币，还有马戏和占卜……  
“在幼稚的蒙昧状态受到的影响会在成年后的行为中刻下烙印，取悦孩童从某种意义上比取悦成人更为艰难。在被那该死的歌催动变身前本王可是在这世上游历了很久……哦！皮影！”  
他又找到了新的宝贝。看着对方兴致勃勃摆弄“勇者”和“恶龙”的样子艾米亚无声地叹了口气。他明白，这兴味迟早会波及到自己。

——但这也来得太快了一点。  
“为了庆祝你的诞生日，”被改造成居所的洞窟中，啃完了作为晚餐的烤鱼后吉尔伽美什满意地擦拭着油腻腻的嘴唇宣布，“今晚本王将进行一场演出。”  
“哈？”虽然自觉已经完全放弃了理解对方的想法，艾米亚还是受到了震撼，“你怎么知道今天是我生日？我自己都……”  
“没人真正记得自己何时出生。诞生的日期必然是在孩童有能力记忆后才由他人告知，而孩童无从得知那是不是谎言。”他理所当然地说着，“它可能是任何一天。所以本王宣布，今天就是你的生日。”  
艾米亚呆呆地瞪了他一会。吉尔伽美什柔软的发丝在篝火颤抖的光线下摇曳如同流动的黄金。他的唇角挂着任性的笑意。  
“……所以你就随便选了一天？”他虚弱地反驳，开始感到有些胃痛，“那我要说，今天也是你的生日。”  
“好啊，那就更有理由庆祝了！”他对这挑衅丝毫不以为意，跳起来三两下就将皮影的白色幕布架好——他竟然特意把它洗过一次，还是用海水……艾米亚看着布料上残留的盐渍痕迹默默想着，看来吉尔伽美什对这场表演颇为重视。  
“坐到这来！”他强行把他按在幕布前，自己猫着腰躲到了幕布后。“演出要开始了！”他兴致高昂地叫嚷。  
艾米亚敷衍地拍了几下手。想要阻止这家伙的任性妄为比配合对方花费的精力要多得多。他早已放弃争辩和反抗。  
篝火投下阴影，幕布上出现了城堡。场景拉近，王座也出现了。  
曾经，有一位国王。他在年少时继承了国家，凭借自己的智慧制服了权臣，巩固了自己的地位。  
他有一双红色的眼睛。人们说，这是由于他身上三分之二的血脉属于神明。  
戴着王冠的少年坐在王座上，无聊地托着腮。  
伴随着长大，他对人世间的一切都渐渐失去了兴味。“公正的君主”？扮演这种东西乐趣何在？  
于是他变得暴虐而随心所欲。神明听到了人们的哀泣，便做了一个泥人来匡正他的行为。  
长发的泥人出现了。他们在城堡前的广场上扭打起来。  
他们间的战斗不分胜负，而且成为了最好的朋友。有了泥人的陪伴王的统治变得贤明，甚至不惜为了臣民的利益去惹恼神明。  
他实在太过骄傲了。愤怒的神明做出了报复。  
空中阴霾密布，一只巨大的手从云层中显现。它挥动了一下，长发的人形应声而倒。  
由于神明的诅咒，他失去了他的挚友。  
王冠从他的头顶坠落。他拥抱着怀中了无生气的躯体，颤抖着，艾米亚错觉自己听到了哭泣和哀嚎。  
挚友化为泥土的景象狠狠刺激了他，对死亡的恐惧自此深入他的灵魂。他用挚友唯一留下的脊梁打磨成锁链带在身上，抛弃了王位，国土和臣民，踏上了寻找永生的道路。  
湖泊，山峰，森林。他一无所获。  
他不知道寻找了多久。又渴又累的他有一天在山脚下中遇到一汪清澈的泉水，于是用双手捧着喝下甘美的液体，并在其中洗净了满身的风尘。在一切结束后他忽然发现自己口中有种铁锈的味道；而他浑身涂满鲜血。  
“你竟然没发现这泉水不会流动？这可是世间最后一条龙流下的鲜血汇成！”阴谋得逞的神明从天上发出嘲笑，“想要永生，我们就给你！从此你将背负所有龙从生到死的记忆，还有已灭亡的一族传承种群的执念！即使是三分之二神血的英雄，也终将堕落为失去理智的怪物！”  
国王高亢地应答：“你们自以为是的诅咒本王收下了！”  
“你的傲慢从何而来？”  
“哈！愚蠢的神明！要想污染本王的灵魂，诅咒的分量可得比这多上三倍又三倍！”  
神明沉默了。得胜的国王离开了血泉——他从此不再惧怕任何东西。他隐藏身份在世间流浪，孤身一人，无所顾忌。  
数不清的日子过去了。他开始厌倦一切。龙的呢喃渐渐在耳边增强——它们复活的渴望如此强烈，同化着他，催逼着他，尤其是繁衍的冲动，掳走一个人类的少女，用火焰烧灼她的血肉以使新的龙诞生……  
他明白神明的预言正在变为现实。他的宝库中有着世间一切的财宝，但他渐渐变得无法取用它们。失去记忆的恍惚越来越久，他变得乖戾而狂暴。勉强压制躁动的本能耗尽了他的心力。直到有一天，有人重新唱起了古老的歌谣……  
哗啦。  
一阵突如其来的夜风吹倒了幕布，其下掩盖的真实暴露出来。吉尔伽美什干脆扔下手中的道具。  
“他的国已然消亡。”他平静地说，“徒留他作为龙在这世上游荡。”  
“……”  
篝火发出轻微的爆裂声。温柔的光线让钢灰色和血红色的瞳孔都笼罩上一层暖意。艾米亚忽然撑起身来，几步走到吉尔伽美什的木箱前弯腰翻找，直到从里面掏出了滑稽的大鼻子木偶。  
“曾经……”  
他顿住了，又躬下身去摸出了那个特制的哨子，他把它塞进嘴里试了试，发现并没有办法像吉尔伽美什那样发出有意义的声响。  
“有技巧的，一下子没法学会。”  
于是他扔下哨子，走到吉尔伽美什旁边盘腿坐了下来。  
“曾经，有一个少年。”  
笨拙地操纵着木偶，他就这样用原本的话音开始了讲述。  
曾经，有一个少年。  
他是一场诡异的黑色大火中唯一的幸存者。一个男人救了他，还用魔术治好了他的伤口，从此他对成为了养父的男人满怀憧憬。像他一样救助他人——这愿望在他心中强烈得胜过一切。  
但是养父不久便去世了。他曾经缠着养父学习过一点神奇的魔术，这能力偶然被女公爵发现，于是他被她收为徒弟，并且跟着她来到了首都。  
他在宫廷的舞会上与侯爵家的小姐重逢了。侯爵家的长子与他的妹妹幼时曾被寄养在县城里，那时他与他们是很好的玩伴。侯爵家的长子非常傲慢，而他的妹妹安静而羞涩。哥哥总是虐待他的妹妹；少年看不惯他的行为，一时冲动向他提出决斗，而侯爵家的长子却没有拾起他掷下的手套。  
从此那哥哥的行为收敛了很多，但他的懦弱成为了贵族间的笑柄。哥哥因此恨上了少年，而妹妹对少年却像是对恋人一般依恋。  
他偶然发现了那少女身上的异常。  
“十年前引发火灾的东西寄宿在我身体里。”那个夜晚她哭泣着哀求他，“请杀了我吧，趁我还能在你面前维持人类的形态。”  
不能让那灾祸再次降临。他满足了她的愿望，她在他的怀中幸福地合上双眼。  
从此侯爵的追杀源源不断。他隐姓埋名在世间流浪，学到了新的魔术，在生与死之间徘徊成长，逐渐查明了当年的真相。  
邪恶的源头还在那里，必须根除以绝后患。他在苦战中成功地消灭了侯爵——一个不老不死的怪物，接着去了山中，将维持魔术运转的基盘彻底摧毁。  
山峰因此塌陷成深渊。其中封印的邪恶就在那时缠上了他。  
“没有邪恶，正义也无从谈起。”它咯咯笑着，做着鬼脸，“我无法被消灭，只能换另一种方式存在。”  
于是他选择由自己来背负它。它将他变成了无法被杀死的怪物。他因此被指为异端，被友人背叛，被继承了侯爵爵位的那位哥哥钉在船中……  
他放下了木偶。  
“之后的事情你就都知道了。”  
吉尔伽美什仰头看着星空。他轻轻笑了一声。  
“我们这算是什么……”艾米亚喃喃着，“到底为何……”  
——他的话语被对方的动作打断了。  
一个拥抱，随之而来的是亲吻。唇瓣重叠着唇瓣，湿漉漉的舌尖探出一点，触碰着艾米亚不及咬紧的牙关。  
——他该将这个吻称作什么呢？比起暧昧的意味这更像是一场仪式……  
异常者互相确认的仪式。确认对方不会被时间的洪流轻易卷走，确认自己并非孤身一人。  
艾米亚放弃了抵抗。  
或者，他从一开始就没有抵抗的念头。他在自己变得急促的呼吸声中散漫地想着，吉尔伽美什的牙齿尖利，在他的锁骨上留下一处处新鲜的刺痛。  
“啊，果然……一点都留不下呢……”  
吉尔伽美什抚触着渐渐弥合的伤痕轻轻感慨，温软的指腹蜿蜒向下。陌生的刺激让艾米亚从口中泄露出几声呻吟。  
规律的心跳，柔软的皮肤，怡人的体温，其下跃动的血脉和筋肉包裹着苍白的骨骼。已经没有什么能在身体上留下恒久的烙印；发生过的一切只会残留在记忆里，而记忆总会被无尽的时间冲刷殆尽。  
于是何妨在此刻抛开无谓的顾忌。湿滑的手指离开不该有此功用的甬道，沉甸甸的性器替代了它们。艾米亚在被填充的新奇体验中微微颤抖；细微的疼痛和奇异的饱胀，有发烫的汗水顺着吉尔伽美什垂落的金发滴在胸前。  
这感触如此真实。他松开攀附于床褥的手指，在随之而来的律动中搂紧了吉尔伽美什赤裸的颈项。

我们想要的解答会在求索中无限接近，但却永远无法真正达到。  
往往，在艰难跋涉的路上，它会扭曲了原本的意义——  
Ⅵ  
托萨卡家新晋的女公爵一身火焰般的晚礼服，而玛奇里裹在紫罗兰色裙装里的羞涩千金就稍微显得有些失色了。她怯生生的目光在人群中游移，从正与几位名媛交谈开怀大笑的哥哥身上烫着了一般缩了回来；她的哥哥也只是用这轻浮的举动来伪装罢了，他的注意力全在迟到的女公爵身上，时不时偷瞟她几眼，这明显的心不在焉引起了身旁女士含着薄怒的娇嗔。她礼貌地结束与一位青年的短暂交谈，再次抬起眼来悄悄将目光投向人群，捕捉到自己时，那双缺乏焦距的眼睛显而易见地亮了起来。  
发自内心的喜悦让她整个人容光焕发。白色的舞鞋在裙摆下露出一点，她的步态急切却竭力维持端庄，穿过人群来到他面前，在丰满的胸脯前绞着纤细的手指，犹豫着开了口：  
“你是……”

++++++++++

“……”  
荒唐的夜晚之后是过迟的起身。艾米亚呻吟着撑起身子，感受到腰间不正常的酸涩——即使是恶魔的诅咒也无法消除这疲劳。还搂着他的吉尔伽美什不满地咕哝了一声。  
“还早……”  
他的声音仍旧睡意朦胧。摆脱他的纠缠，艾米亚挣扎着下了床。  
吉尔伽美什半撑起身子揉了揉眼睛，懒懒地看着他一件一件把衣服往自己身上套。他宽宏地没有嘲笑他穿反一次裤子的行为，只是打着哈欠在阳光下舒展着自己赤裸的肢体。  
“早该这样了。”他满意地嘟哝，伸出舌来舔了舔还残留着一点血迹的嘴角。  
所以自己被吃干抹净这件事他是早有预谋？艾米亚磨了磨牙，回敬的言辞未及在脑中成形——  
——吉尔伽美什瞳孔收缩了；他的面庞不正常地扭曲，雪白的牙齿全都亮了出来。金属的碰撞声中他不知从何处摸出了银白的锁链，狠狠地在自己臂膀上缠了几圈，然后粗鲁地将末端扔给艾米亚。  
“抓紧了。”他低声说。  
——这是他最后一句人语。光芒骤现，热浪暴起，灰烬中黄金的巨龙放声咆哮，鼓胀的双翼将靠近的一切尽皆吹飞。

++++++++++

他所要见证的结局快来了。  
屋内弥漫着将死之人身上特有的异味。神甫用沾湿的布巾擦拭着慎二额头密布的冷汗。他裹在被子里，在弥留的高热中仍旧重复着呓语。  
“我没犯错……他没死……不是我害了他……”  
“叫他来！叫他来！！让他自己来告诉我，说他不恨我！他怎么可能……怎么可以……！”  
“我不甘心……不甘心这样！明明都是他们的错！明明是他们逼我……”  
尖叫过渡成低语，而后弱化为夹杂在喘息中的呻吟。一成守着他，直到第一缕晨光照亮了病人青灰的脸色和深陷的眼窝。  
“叫他来……叫他来……”  
自欺欺人，推卸责任的无用话语被逐渐逼近的死亡一句句剔除了；他现在只剩下这最强烈的执念。玛奇里对艾米亚怀抱的绝不仅仅是单纯的恨意；正如一成对艾米亚并不只是单纯的友谊和歉疚。他看顾这个垂死的罪人，在一丝怜悯中察觉自己一直暗暗构筑的念头正在成形。  
“为此你愿意付出什么？”  
他开口了，声音由于滴水未进和彻夜未眠而显得沙哑。“你愿意裹着白布躺进船里，顺水飘荡，就像你曾经对他做的那样？”  
病人语无伦次的呢喃停歇了，他无神的目光转向他。  
“他归来的可能性太小了，几近于无……你愿意再一次点燃大火，只为了再看一眼掳走他的龙？”  
他费了相当长一段时间才理解了一成的话语。一阵病态的潮红涌上他的面颊。他痉挛的手忽地抬起攥紧他的衣袖。  
“我愿意。”  
这回答清晰而坚定，孤注一掷一般。  
“那好。”  
他甩开他的钳制，抓过神像前的两个烛台，护着它们的火焰走出门去，将它们安置在独木舟的两侧船舷。他回到屋里，裹着白色的床单，没费多少力气就把这具病得只剩骨架的身躯抱起，搬进停泊的舟中。他松开系在木桩上的绳索，扬手向船舱内洒出一把红色的浆果——这种果子他要求每天送来，一直装在水晶的碗内供奉在神像前。  
没了羁绊的船只开始缓慢地顺水漂流。舱内病人深陷的眼睛直勾勾看着天空。他顺着他的视线向上看去，结果被过于明亮的蔚蓝刺痛了双目。  
晨祷的钟声在此刻敲响了，如同一个讽刺，一篇寓言，一份虚幻的决心。  
往昔……  
他在钟声逐渐消散的震颤中开口了。他的声音非常稳定，如同经过无数次排演一般。

往昔时光未存，地土未有，微尘未具，万物皆无——生者将其遗忘  
混沌尚残，存在亦显，河川停滞，流水冰封——悉数化为虚无  
时光如奔流之河，无人可从中逃脱……

++++++++++

岩石崩裂的巨响与龙的咆哮混在一起。他觉得鼓膜一定被震伤了。  
龙疯狂挣扎着想要摆脱左翅的束缚。艾米亚死死拽着那条锁链，缠在手腕上的链环扎进皮肉，几乎要把骨头勒断；其实他的腿已经断了，正以一种扭曲的形态卡在悬崖上的一条岩缝里借力。他是这缰绳的一个零件；即使被部分撕裂，也仍旧在发挥着功效。  
龙放弃了无用的反抗。它鼓动双翅勉强在空中维持着平衡，长长的头颈转向了他，胸口的鳞片间隙流淌起岩浆的色泽。  
“吼——”  
灼热的龙火令坚硬的岩石都为之融化。他的身体发出嘶嘶声缩小变形，烤肉的香气和焦糊味一起冒了出来。变成液体的悬崖上本来用以借力的岩缝荡然无存；龙在欣喜的尖啸中一飞冲天，但它很快便发觉自己没能真正获得自由。  
锁链并未融化，之下悬挂的焦黑人形以惊人的速度恢复。它低下头去：那人深色的皮肤上流淌着诡异的刺青，原本沉淀于眼底的暗金浮上吞噬了原本的钢灰，双瞳妖异地灼灼发亮，其中蕴藏的不祥意味令龙都本能地感到震悚。趁它迟疑他出其不意地手臂用力，在龙身体被这一拽带偏又恢复平衡的瞬间借力荡起了身子，一瞬的失重后，他结结实实地落在了它的背上。  
“给我——下去！”  
嘶哑的吼声中有压抑不住的癫狂。他青筋毕露的双臂发狠地扼住它细长的脖颈，连牙齿都咬了上去。与刺青接触的鳞片发出被腐蚀的轻响；它哀鸣着跌落下去，在冰冷的海水中竭力挣扎扑腾。艾米亚咳出呛入气管的咸水；他仍旧死死攀附在龙的背上，任由它凭借求生的本能向岸边移动。  
还好他们飞得离岛并不算远。  
奄奄一息的巨兽瘫在沙滩上，躯体的虚弱平息不了灵魂的狂躁。远方有人在召唤它；艾米亚拽过锁链勒在它仍旧乱摆的长颈上，拼命在混沌的脑海中寻找可能的解决方法。  
龙，龙之歌，召唤的歌声……歌声……

摇篮摇啊，摇啊，摇  
风儿吹啊，吹啊，吹  
直到下一个清晨降临  
我会一直在你身边

他唱出了声。他能猜到这场景有多滑稽。咆哮的巨兽，伤痕累累的男人，不合时宜的摇篮曲。幼稚的歌声几乎被海浪的呼啸完全盖了过去，大概还走了调；因为他实在无法将精力专注在歌唱上。  
但这似乎有效。龙的哀鸣低落下去，不再挣扎；他略微放松了勒进皮肉的锁链，感到自己体内躁动的恶魔同样不甘地缓缓平息下去。

摇篮摇啊，摇啊，摇  
什么都不用怕  
即使前方乌云密布  
我的歌声也会指引着你

安抚孩童的歌声有着奇异的魔力。他不记得从何处学会了这个；也许他面目模糊的生母也曾对着他这样唱过，他的养父那么笨拙，可不会知晓如此温柔的曲调。他将无谓的念头抛开；那场大火前的一切他明明都已舍弃。  
龙的身形缩小了；嘶嘶作响的火星混着黑烟散去，艾米亚紧紧搂着他赤裸的躯体，而他也下意识地凑了上来。

摇篮摇啊，摇啊，摇  
你向远方漂流  
在那梦境的尽头  
有人会记得你的一切。

吉尔伽美什的双目安详闭合，急促起伏的呼吸平稳下来；艾米亚用手指轻轻梳理着他平顺的金发，感受着他胸膛下跃动着属于人的心跳。  
——有人会记得你的一切。  
最后的歌声在海风中消散了。他将那音节刻在心里，恶狠狠地，如同铭记一个誓言。

两个曾经是人的非人之物努力一起存在下去。  
他们会记住彼此。

+++++++++

……什么都没有发生。  
拉着系在船头的麻绳，神甫默默将那木舟拖回。  
曾经的侯爵依旧用大睁的双目瞪视着晴朗的天空，他的喉间发出异样的响动，混着痰唾，缓缓吐出了最后一口气来。  
Ⅶ  
龙从不做梦。  
他从不做梦。  
在获得永生前他一定也有过梦境，但那印象已经久远到模糊不清。  
所以现在睡眠中浮现的景象只可能是记忆的回放。它存在，并且一定发生过。

——他看着他的国在流星的陨落中化为焦土。  
无数烈焰从天而降。它们不会熄灭，尖啸着撕裂空气，燃烧的轰鸣盖不过人群的哀嚎；这场灾难盛大华丽如同祭典，奉上的牺牲便是这地上的一切。无人可从中脱逃。

灾祸的源头是一条龙。  
空中盘旋的龙。咆哮嘶吼的龙。  
……那是条，金色的龙。

++++++++++

“……”  
潮水一波波冲刷岩石，单调的拍击声将灼热的幻象打散。昏暗的天色下，逐渐恢复的视野中出现了逆光的背影。艾米亚坐在自己身边，听到响动就转过头来，吹了吹手指上沾着的石粉。  
“下次受不了脑子里的声音，试试吹这个。”他的神情一如既往地平静，“说不定能把‘龙之歌’的声音压过去。”  
连句“你醒了？”都没有，缺乏人情味的问候却微妙地令人定下心来。吉尔伽美什下意识地抬手接住了掷来的椭圆石块，发现上面被钻了几个孔洞。他笑了一声，“这种东西怎么可能管用。”  
“龙把所有的东西都烧了。”艾米亚注意到吉尔伽美什投在自己赤裸胸口的目光，“现在只有圣骸布可穿了，暂且将就一下。”  
黄昏的光线是暧昧的橘红。吉尔伽美什将粗陋的乐器放下，手指攥住仍旧捆在他和他手腕上的锁链。  
“……我没飞出去？”  
“没有。为了阻止发狂的龙我可是死了好几次。”艾米亚淡漠地说，“下一次我可没自信能阻止你。”  
“哈……”他长长地叹息，忽而提起了看似无关的话题，“乌鲁克如何灭亡？”  
“……什么？”  
“在你们的记载中，乌鲁克因何而毁灭？”  
艾米亚动摇的神情落在吉尔伽美什眼中，于是他固执地重复了第三次，“告诉我。”  
“……那是龙所引发的最后一场灾祸。”他转过头去，不再看他，“龙在深夜焚烧了那座城市，自此销声匿迹。”  
“果然如此。”吉尔伽美什的话音中没有什么异样，“你今天救了很多杂种的性命呢。这功绩值得骄傲一番。”  
对方没有一如既往地出言反驳。艾米亚在他看不到的地方狠狠皱眉，咬咬牙下了决心。  
“关于你的龙化，我这有个说不定能管用的办法，要听听吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“由于龙族对于繁衍的渴求你会被‘龙之歌’召唤过去。龙繁衍后代的方式是掳掠人类的女子，强暴她们，用龙火烧尽她们的躯体，从血肉中便会诞生新的生命。仪式的本质只是一场粗暴的性交而已，时间周期过于短暂，而那些女子不可能全都恰好处于可以受孕的时期。”  
“新的龙诞生，其条件现在可以确定的，只有龙的精子、龙火和人类血肉的催化。所以我推断，”他侧过头来，钢灰色的眸子里都是认真，“女性特有的子宫和卵巢可能并非必需。”  
“……”  
“即使船内准备的祭品是‘雄性’，你还是受到了‘龙之歌’的召唤，我现今身在此处就是证明。”  
所以——  
“一条年幼的龙可能更好控制，实在不行还能趁它为患之前杀了它，再产生新的。在你有了后代之后‘龙之歌’的效力可能减弱，不受控制的龙化也会变得可控。”  
“……”  
“你的龙火杀不死我。”他终结了陈述，“试试看又不会有损失。”  
这太荒谬了。因为太过荒谬反而不再像个玩笑。  
“为什么要做到这一步？”  
“因为具备可行性。”他垂眼看了下手腕上的锁链。“这是我的责任。”  
“你对责任的定义还真是……奇怪。”吉尔伽美什甩了甩头让大脑从震惊中恢复运转，迫近的现实似乎都没那么可怕了。他的话语染上轻佻的笑意，“总结一下，就是你愿意给我生孩子？”  
“……别用这种令人误会的说法。”  
“我们的关系竟然已经亲密到了这种程度……”  
他明显地听到艾米亚两排牙齿间碾出一声脆响，“……不要自作多情。”  
过深的肤色令他无从判断对方的脸色是否有所变化。吉尔伽美什踉跄地站起身来，不知为何感到如释重负。  
“那就……来试试？”  
他微微躬身向艾米亚伸出手去。后者挑眉看了他一眼，将手指放入他的掌心。  
那细小的温度几乎灼伤了他。  
——他得到了。  
奔流的时光将他应置身的世界冲毁殆尽，他却于此再次得到了可以交托生命，也甘愿将生命交托己手的另一个存在。  
“……”  
腕间的锁链传来低声嗡鸣。他回过神来，攥紧了对方的手指。  
那些厚茧和伤疤的触感令他联想起漫长生命中曾经拥有过的一切真实。

+++++++++++

献祭发生在地下最为阴沉的石窟中。不知曾有多少血肉蒸发在这宽大的黑曜石台上，于是它黯淡的色泽中沁入了几丝暗红，触感也带上微微的温度。  
他们纠缠其上。吉尔伽美什毫不留情地撕裂着他；他的牙齿嵌入他的肩头，性器刺进他柔软的体腔。这地点似乎激发了他的狂气；野兽的吐息和着血腥喷在他耳边，艾米亚强行压抑着逃避的冲动。  
看似狂暴的行为并不会造成多少伤害。这本能出自他还是出自龙？他在浪涛般的颠簸中模模糊糊地想。这一切如同笃定而病态的试探，在不会被抛弃的前提下任性地寻找底线为何。孤独的远古之王同时也是幼稚的孩童啊——他在高烧的性欲中喘息着轻笑，手指插入身前汗湿的金色短发。  
“……射进来。”  
他沙哑地在他耳边请求和命令，然后感到微烫的热流注入腹中。他捧起他失神的面庞看入那双微微涣散的红瞳；它们在黑暗中流光溢彩，如同内里封入跃动火焰的宝石。  
之后，龙现身了。  
它的腹中有火。鳞片的缝隙间暗暗流动的光芒如同岩浆汇聚的河流，他陶醉于这夹杂毁灭的色彩。  
“……来。”  
他向它张开双臂。即使赤裸而肮脏，即使躯体因为预感到接下来的折磨微微发抖。舒展的双翼让他再看不到除它之外的一切，他凝视那双变得硕大的血红竖瞳，听到它喉间滚过闷闷的低吼。  
他闭上眼。

——灼热的火焰扑面而来。  
∞  
湖心岛上的神甫是受人尊敬的存在。  
他不常出岛。人们满是钦佩地谈论他在隐居的小屋中复原的典籍。“这是个圣徒，”他们说，“几十年来，他都过着如此清贫的日子。”  
而孩子们有他们自己的看法。神甫是最最博学的：他在篝火前讲述的故事令每个孩子着迷。  
“后来呢？后来那个英雄怎么样了？”  
听到这种对结局的追问时他总是抚摸着孩童小小的脑袋，微笑着说：“他过上了比任何人都幸福的日子。”  
——这算不上谎言。  
他从残骸中复原真相，将残破的，令人战栗的碎片整理下来，制成规整的典籍。这片古老的土地上掩藏着诸多秘密；其中有的值得传颂，有的不能见光。  
但至少这一切不该随风而逝。在烛火摇曳中按揉着疲惫的眼球时他会这么想。记下它们这是我的责任。  
就这样，在琐细的工作中，他一天天地老去。

——他已经很老了。  
须发皆白，腿脚迟钝，眼前发花，颤抖的手经常在纸上留下大朵的墨迹。他对自己过长的寿命暗中有种固执的解释：他在替那些早逝者继续生存下去。  
传奇的主角将生命终结在最好的年岁，而记录者怀抱往事苟延残喘。托萨卡女公爵的讣告传来时他百感交集地叹息。他试着回想，却发现当年那些人的样貌早已模糊在记忆中。  
知晓故事的生者只剩下他了。  
而现在死亡也快来造访他了。他一边擦拭着最后一位玛奇里立在木屋后的简陋墓碑一边这样想着，带着一丝奇异的欣慰。  
——对于将死之人，冒险就再没有什么可怕的了。

——那天清晨他穿上了白色的长袍。  
那是他最为爱惜的一件衣服，用料和做工都是上乘，从裁缝铺取回的第一天起就妥帖地藏进散发樟脑香气的衣箱最底层。他换上它，从岛上的小屋内蹒跚走出，没有锁上身后的门；他把生锈的钥匙留在屋里了。  
通向湖面的木质平台已经破旧，踩在上面吱呀作响。点亮船舷两侧的蜡烛费了老人不少力气；坐进船舱时他不小心压到了口袋，有些红色的浆果破裂了，留下淡粉的污渍。他感到一阵懊恼，喘息着弯腰解开船尾的绳索。  
失去牵绊的小舟开始顺水飘荡。他如释重负地躺下，将剩下的完好浆果撒在自己胸口。  
凝视着那些仍旧有些发灰的云朵。那些模糊在记忆中的熟悉面庞重又变得清晰。他静静地回顾完自己的一生，发觉心中的确只剩下这个遗憾。  
“哈……”  
不算完美，但终于到了这一步啊。即使是拙劣的模仿也要走全步骤。于是他清了清嗓子。  
蒙蒙亮的天空下，老人用干瘪而嘶哑的嗓音开始吟唱无人倾听的古老歌谣：

往昔时光未存，地土未有，微尘未具，万物皆无——生者将其遗忘  
混沌尚残，存在亦显，河川停滞，流水冰封——悉数化为虚无

时光如奔流之河，无人可从中逃脱。他有点发抖，生的热度如矫饰般从身上一层层褪去。在平凡的性命被这无情的水流带走之前……  
——起风了。  
烛火摇曳了一阵，而后熄灭了；浑浊的视野中覆上大片的阴影。他涣散的瞳孔颤抖着收缩。  
——龙。  
黑色的巨龙鼓动双翼，从天边向他而来。


	2. Chapter 2

++++++++++

“哈……哈哈哈……啊——”  
这声响砸在洞窟参差的岩壁上，阴暗的喜悦嗡鸣回荡。  
怪异的笑声，像是鬣狗饱食后的懒散哼鸣，令人从心底感到厌烦。  
“咯咯——嘻嘻——哈……”  
微弱的烛光下，黑影狂乱摇曳仿佛魔鬼在起舞。以无可指摘的优美动作，新晋的侯爵轻盈地围着独木舟形的“棺材”转着圈子。他搂着并不存在的舞伴，踩着无声的拍子跳跃，嘴角歪斜，控制不住的笑意和溢出的涎水一起滴落下来，在被黑暗漫过的凹凸地面上留不下一点痕迹。  
“艾米亚~艾米亚~艾——米——亚——”  
中途换了歌剧式咏叹式的花腔，在自己美妙的歌喉中他沉醉地叹息一声。鞋底碾出一声噪响，他忽地双臂撑着船舷弯下身去，垂下的嘴唇几乎碰到了舟中人眉间细小的纹路。  
“你听得到的吧~艾米亚——”  
他看着几缕沾血的额发被自己的吐息搅扰。“呼——”他恶意地吹气，让那些白发乱得更加不堪。有几根落在舟中人的唇边，于是他看到了它们在微微颤动。  
“听得到的。”  
他笃定地说，咯咯笑着，一跨步就跳到一边去了。  
“毕竟你的耳朵里可没插钉子啊！”  
背对着独木舟和跃动的火把，他向着通往外界的甬道伸出手去，得意地捧起厚重门扇缝隙中泄进的一点光亮：光明属于他，并不属于他曾经的对手。致命的银钉钉在他心口，但罪人还没有死去——他花大价钱雇来的几个法师可不是吃白食的。艾米亚至少能活到明天；至少，能撑到庆典结束，在接受过一切玩弄和嬉笑后再在河上慢慢漂着腐烂。  
“如何？现在只有龙能救你了！”他沉浸在美妙的狂想中，嘲弄的话语就这么自然地漏了出来，“叫它来啊？既然你那么有本事，能杀了爷爷和……”  
他猝然住了口，一阵不明的寒意袭来，在脊背上激起一片战栗。  
“……和那婊子。”  
他咬着牙补完了句子，克制着恐惧转过身去。  
舟中人没有任何动静。他悄悄地松了口气。  
“我该感谢你啊！”他高亢地虚张声势，却无法掩饰其中的一丝颤抖，“没了那老怪物和所谓的‘妹妹’，玛奇里的一切都是我的了！”  
他攥着领口装饰的华贵宝石咯咯怪笑，声音逐渐放低，  
“你竟然想和我决斗，为了维护那个贱人。”语调中的恐惧消失了，病态的傲慢越燃越旺，“我虐待她？嗯？你知道为了让她活下去我付出了多少？不管情不情愿，每天晚上……”  
猥琐的神情令称得上英俊的五官扭曲成不堪入目的形状。“啊——”他打量了下舟中人被横七竖八的钉头牢牢钉在船底的双腿和舱内残留的尖利木茬，遗憾地摇了摇头，“不能让你亲身体验一下她经历过的事呢，真是可惜呢……”  
“她是我的东西，我的狗，我的奴隶。”他轻柔地说，每个字都像一根淬毒的针，“那种怪物扮成我的妹妹，没了我，她活都活不下去……”  
他握紧的拳头在颤抖。“她是我的！”歇斯底里的尖叫，“却妄想离开我跑到你那去？嗯？你哪来的资格——”  
泄愤的一脚狠狠揣在独木舟上。结实的木料摇晃了几下。其中安置的躯体震了一震，胸口又有鲜血涌出。他的头偏了一下，被额发遮住的眼睛露了出来。  
“咦！”被踩住尾巴的老鼠一样惨叫了一声，他摔倒了，屁股着地手脚并用着往外挪。他好不容易撑起身来扑在门上，汗湿的手试了几下才把钥匙插进锁孔，转了转就急不可耐地一把推开阻碍，踉跄地倒进正常的世界。  
那双眼睛。  
那双钢灰色的眼睛底下浮出了金色，在黑暗中如同翻滚的岩浆——  
呼吸和心跳逐渐平复的同时他嘲笑起自己的惊慌。站起身来，拍打着沾染的泥土确认没有人看到这窘态，他回过神去，拉住了门。  
有本事明天把龙叫来啊。他向着下方的黑暗轻蔑地哼笑一声。

光线缓慢消失。门扇合拢，接着是上锁的摩擦声。  
洞窟里盛满嘶哑的喘息。  
心口的破洞还在涌血，破损的喉咙也是。那双变成金色的眼睛瞪着上方的黑暗，灼灼发亮。


	3. Chapter 3

死亡如深渊一般。  
无尽的坠落。永恒的黑暗中，连挣脱的念头都不得生发。  
失却形体。失却意识。灵魂载沉载浮，漠然而温顺。之后会面临何种命运？这并非亡者该苦恼的问题……  
“你的职责未尽。”  
有冷硬的声音做出了回答。于是他痛彻地体悟到安眠无法真正降临。  
死亡并非归宿。他必须……

“……”  
黯淡的光线中，苏生的怪物缓缓睁眼。他浅灰的虹膜倒映出对方的金发；浑身赤裸的吉尔伽美什正紧紧拥抱着他，而他们紧贴的上身之间卡着什么，硌得他胸口发痛。  
他花了好几秒才回忆起“死前”的筹划。  
“……怎么样？”  
“你自己看。”  
吉尔伽美什的神情说不出的古怪。他扬了扬下颌示意他注意他们之间夹着的东西，放松了拥抱他的双臂力道，于是艾米亚低下头去，将那团被圣骸布包裹的东西掏出来，捧在手上。  
布料窸窣散落。  
“……”  
他瞪了它好一会。  
“这是什么？”  
“蛋。”  
显而易见，这的确是个蛋。  
主色调是黑，黑色里透着些脉动的红，如同细微的血丝或者于石缝下静默流淌的岩浆。有扭曲的金色纹路盘绕其上——图案酷似艾米亚苏生时遍身攀满的刺青符文。  
“活的。”  
感受着指间微不可查的跃动，艾米亚低声说。  
这壳中切实有个生命。他能听到微弱的呼唤——吉凶未辨，但那诞生的渴望如此强烈。  
“从没有过这种例子……”吉尔伽美什也皱起了眉，“龙的后代都是从母体灰烬中诞生的婴儿，在年龄增长到一定程度才会化龙。”  
“也许是……不够。”下意识地将蛋贴紧胸口，艾米亚做出了猜测，“血肉的催化程度，龙炎的量……变数实在太多了……”  
“那就……孵一下？”  
“……啊？”  
“这蛋壳很硬，弄不碎。”艾米亚注意到了黑曜石板上新砸出裂缝和白痕——看来这是经过验证得出的结论，“而且只有接近你时这东西才会有反应，在我手里就没有动静。”吉尔伽美什伸出食指指尖点在蛋壳上，“这时候最靠谱的推测……不就是需要‘母亲’的体温孵化吗？”  
“父亲”的笑容别有意味，而艾米亚挫败地发现自己找不到反驳的理由。  
“别离开祭坛。这毕竟是所有龙诞生的温床，对蛋应该也有些好处。”金发的青年伸了个懒腰，干脆地跳下了黑曜石板，“吃的什么我给你弄。”  
“……这最后会孵出什么？”  
“嗯？到时候再说。”吉尔伽美什转过头来，打量着艾米亚小心翼翼拥抱着蛋的样子，“存在之物必有其意义，待其降生再行裁定也为时不晚。”  
“哦对了，还有一件事。”  
艾米亚循声望来。——在他灰色的虹膜下，沸腾的金似乎黯淡了少许。  
“化龙，”吉尔伽美什低声说，“似乎可控了。”他抬高左臂，其上幻化出利爪的虚像，“而且宝库也再次敞开。”  
金色的光撕裂了黑暗。无数兵器从光晕中露出一点端倪，倏而消散。  
“这是你的功劳。”吉尔伽美什别扭地转身，头也不回地大步走出洞窟。  
艾米亚静静目送那背影消失。确认了对方的离开，他如释重负地抱着那颗蛋倒回原处。身下的黑曜石板有着近似体温的暖意。他不再去想是怎样残忍的暴行让它有了这种特性，只觉得那触感非常舒适。  
“哈……”  
无谓的音节回荡在石壁间，很快便消散了。

++++++++++

——我有一瞬曾真切地担忧你无法归来。  
这念头吉尔伽美什永远不会付诸于口。  
火焰吞噬血肉，这场景触目惊心。他被龙夺走神志时曾不止一次将他烧成灰烬；但这一次，他过早复苏的意识却透过龙眼真切地看到了那景象。  
燃烧殆尽。彻彻底底。没有一根骨头一点血肉一颗牙齿能够留下。  
……他怎么可能从这火焰中复活。  
他失去他了。如同失去他的挚友，他的国家，他死亡的权利和他曾短暂拥有过的一切。巨大的恐慌击倒了他。于是恢复人形后他无力地俯伏在祭坛上，用颤抖的手指摸索着那些尘埃。他的嘴唇哆嗦着；在入骨的绝望中，他感受到了奇异的风。  
尘埃从他手中流失；发白的灰烬，散去的烟尘重新聚拢。它们成了小小的风涡，旋转着，静静地再次拼凑出了他……  
……还有只属于他们的造物，安稳卧于他交叠的双手之下。  
这一瞬间的软弱他永远不会向他提及。疯狂的喜悦，流泪的冲动，赞颂的渴望。傲慢的王者从不屑于向神明祈祷，但他无处寄托的感激的确生发在失而复得的那一刻。  
太好了。  
……这真是，太好了。

++++++++++

每天送来果腹的烤鱼，虽然只用了简单的盐来调味，却有好好地烤熟，烧焦的边缘也被小心地去掉了。瓦罐里装满煮开过的淡水，用来盛水擦拭身体的木盆边缘搭着柔软的布巾。吉尔伽美什甚至从被发狂的龙毁掉的旧居所中刨出了幸存的针，趴在祭坛的一端，津津有味地托着腮看他用一根拆下来的线就把圣骸布缝制成了简易的褡裢将蛋安置在腹前。壳中的生命一日比一日动得欢快；艾米亚甚至觉得自己听到了细微的嘶叫，但坚硬的蛋壳却毫无破裂的迹象。  
“得让它靠自己的力量出来。”吉尔伽美什隔着布料抚摸蛋壳的手又狡猾地溜向其他地方，被艾米亚皱着眉狠狠打开，只得挫败地继续嘟囔，“本王的孩子可不会连这点本事都没有。”  
那就继续等待吧。  
——还有谁比他们更有时间和耐心呢？  
……更正一下。时间是充裕的，而他们中的某一方一向缺乏耐心。

++++++++++

吉尔伽美什新的娱乐是检视他的财宝。他将那些藏品一件件取出，而它们会引起取之不尽的话题。厚重历史留下的一点儿残骸就足够他们谈论上很久很久。  
不过此次的藏品很显然有些……不对劲。艾米亚看着他从光晕中掏出一捧一捧奇形怪状的饰物掷到自己身前，拢了拢紧贴小腹的蛋，眉间皱起深刻的纹路。  
奢侈的金属与宝石镶嵌成无数光怪陆离的形状。这些恐怕并非普通的首饰：内径比戒指大却又比手镯小太多的精巧圆环，作为胸针太过窄小当做耳钉又过于宽大的流苏挂在尖利的别针上，还有该是要旋转嵌进什么里面固定的玫瑰花钉……吉尔伽美什眼睛亮闪闪地盯着他，充满期待的样子让他只好敷衍地拈起一片有凸起的朴素金箔，“这是什么？”  
吉尔伽美什倒抽一口气。  
“你竟然选了这个。”他忍笑忍得浑身都在抖，“单纯的装饰而已……不过用的地方你大概想不到。”  
“……喂。”  
金属碰撞的碎响。艾米亚在锁链骤然施加的束缚中徒劳地挣动了几下。吉尔伽美什猫一般爬行而来，他逼近他，膝盖嵌入他的双腿之间，手指抚上他的胸口。  
“这个啊，”他的红瞳溢满暧昧的暗示，“是要这么用的。”  
“……你干什么？！”  
锁链的喧哗大了起来。冰凉的金箔在敏感的乳尖留下灼伤般的触感。“……啊，不合适吗……”罪魁祸首将滑落的装饰取回，伸出舌头舔了舔唇角。  
“唔！”  
“我从以前就好奇了……”舌尖绕着乳头打转，吉尔伽美什在吮吸的间隙含含糊糊地说，“这种不正常的‘孕育’下来，你会不会有奶水？”  
他用雪白的门齿将乳头叼起，于是艾米亚能清楚地看到自己乳晕被拉扯变形的样子。  
“停下！你这——”  
“这样就刚好。”  
红肿发胀的乳尖堪堪卡进装饰的凸起，而残留的唾液让它贴合得更为牢靠。曾经耽于享乐的王者恶意地调笑，“黄金的饰物，与深肤色最为相称。”  
“唔！嗯……”  
锁链撤去了，而艾米亚落入了另一重更为细密的钳制。吉尔伽美什潮湿的口腔和灵活的舌叶温暖到了灼热的地步，它们侵入他来不及咬紧的牙关时如同沸腾的岩浆滚进石间，一路深入，肆无忌惮地熔解，同化，直到再也无法分离。紧贴小腹的生命似乎受惊了；被窥探的错觉——也是事实——加剧了艾米亚战栗的幅度。胸口的麻痒、耳边淫靡的水声、窒息的痛苦、罪恶的意识还有不被承认的阴暗兴奋让他的反抗变得无力；火焰曾将他重塑，现在它们在他的血管中奔涌，于是它们的支配者也便轻易支配了他。  
“让体温升高……”吉尔伽美什喘息着，低低笑着，手指滑落到他曲起腿来竭力掩藏的部位去，“这才是最好的办法……不是吗？”  
是的。艾米亚挫败地承认了。他的确在高烧的体温中难受到了不得不轻轻喘息的地步。壳中的生命躁动得更加厉害，他所能做的只有在吉尔伽美什将他面朝下放倒时及时撑起了一点上身，单手护住了那颗蛋不让它从布料中滑落或者被压到；他下意识地便这么做了，即使这会使他聊胜于无的反抗更为微弱，让对方更轻易地达成他的目的。  
性爱。最亲密的身体接触。如果需要这种行为带来更多的安全感……  
……他也并不反对。  
毕竟他们对于生存的实感实在太过稀薄。但即使如此——  
他冒着失去重心的危险摸索着想要把卡在胸前的小玩意摘下来，却被吉尔伽美什及时握紧了指掌。  
“戴着它。”他湿热的吐息打在他肩头，“……很漂亮不是吗？”

但它终究还是在漫长激烈的颠簸中松脱了。他们痉挛着一起达到高潮；吉尔伽美什的精液灌入艾米亚的体内，而艾米亚身下硬挺喷射出的白浊几乎全都溅到了那颗蛋上。他们的身体彻底松弛下来——而后在恍惚中听到了确凿无疑的破裂声响。  
“……什么？”  
艾米亚挣扎着撑起身来。他低下头去：溅上精液的蛋上出现了裂纹。  
“叽——”  
一小片蛋壳耸动起来，有什么在下面顶着它。他们屏息以待；破裂声咯吱咯吱地响了一会，一个崭新的生命带着满身透明的黏液挣脱出来，尖叫着，向上扬起细长的脖颈。  
黑色的幼龙，如同破碎的蛋壳一样，黑曜石般的沉郁下透出微微的血色，每一片鳞片的边缘还都染着淡金。它尝试着挥了挥孱弱的膜翅，转过头：瞳孔缩成一线，金色的眼睛如同粘稠的蜜糖，有种渗了毒药的甜美。  
此刻他们与莫测的命运对视了。  
——之后发生了什么，并无人能为我们诉说。


End file.
